To Do List
by Theo Halliwell
Summary: Read The title. Piper's daughter has a to do list and 10 months to do it in. Sorry about the nonspaces ffn trouble
1. Default Chapter

25 things to do when Mom and Dad are not around,asleep, etc.:  
  
Find ways to vanquish Cole and not tell Aunt's Phoebe or Paige or Mom  
  
Orb up to go see the elders  
  
Orb to the mall  
  
Blow Cole's car up (opsy)  
  
Orb Kit to Thailand to visit other kittys  
  
Vanquish the house like Mom did  
  
Plan for convincing Mom she is pregnant  
  
Plan for a way to create a potion to get Mom pregnant  
  
Take the Jack Daniels from P3  
  
Change the locks  
  
Throw a party  
  
Go to the future  
  
Get stuck in the past  
  
Dye my hair  
  
Shave Dad's head  
  
Make Selena disappear  
  
Hear Mom faint when she find's out she is pregnant  
  
Vanquish the Nexxis  
  
Write seven different spells  
  
Summon Aunt Prue  
  
Vanquish Edea  
  
Get a tattoo  
  
Tara, Tristan and Selena get a tattoo  
  
Cast a spell on my teacher  
  
Deliver Mom's baby  
  
Well here we go. This is the table of contents for "To Do List." In this fic there are 3 all new witches: Mikayla Tristan (Aunt Phoebe's daughter), Michellea Tara (Aunt Paige's daughter), and Selena Kato (the next door neighbor). Well it seems I have to post this and start the fic in itself.  
  
-Madeline Theodora Wyatt-Halliwell 


	2. One way to vanquish Cole and the new cha...

~...~ premonitions  
  
-"..."- thoughts/telepathic conversation  
  
-...- Me ending a chapter  
  
Ch.1 One way to vanquish Cole and the new charmed ones aren't telling  
  
It was early in the morning and Phoebe was in a desperate search for her glasses while her daughter, Tristan and her niece Theo sat at the table writing spells and vanquishes for future use.  
  
"Theo have you seen my glasses?" She finally asked. Theo looked up from a vanquish she was writing.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why?" Theo answered.  
  
"Well I am having a bit of trouble reading what I am writing on my laptop."  
  
"Did you check your nightstand?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Ask Superman, he steals glasses you know." Theo said closing her notebook and throwing down her pencil.  
  
"That's it I am going to vanquish your cat." Phoebe said. "He has hidden my glasses for the last time."  
  
"You will not." Tristan said in Theo's defense.  
  
"Then orb my glasses down here."  
  
"That's personal gain Mom." Tristan said. "Aunt Piper said she would ground us from our powers if we use anymore magic for personal gain."  
  
"I'll talk to Piper. Theo please do it."  
  
"Fine." Theo said holding her hand out. "Aunt Phoebe's glasses." In an orbing flash of bright blue white, Phoebe's glasses materialized in Theo's hand.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe took the glasses and left. Tristan opened the notebook to the spell Theo had just written.  
  
"So this spell could kill my dad." Tristan said reading over the spell. As soon as she had said it she was hit with a premonition.  
  
~Cole was standing in front of Paige, Piper and Phoebe who were each holding a piece of paper with a spell written on it. Tristan was crying on Theo's shoulder.  
  
'Four times this man has cheated death  
  
felt nothing but pain and kept his breath  
  
this evil who has stood in our midst  
  
let him feel all that he has missed,'  
  
With that Cole's body burst into flames and burst into ashes. Tristan screamed and Theo grabbed her wrist.~  
  
Tristan gasped and met Theo's eyes. Theo took the notebook and looked at the spell.  
  
"It would work." She whispered uneasily. "Let's take it to Uncle Cole so he can lock it up, that way your premonition doesn't come true." Tristan nodded and ripped the spell from the notebook. Theo orbed and Tristan shimmered out of the kitchen.  
  
**Cole's apartment**  
  
Cole looked up from his breakfast to see his 'niece' and daughter orb and shimmer in from nowhere. Tristan quickly hugged her father.  
  
"Daddy!" She said excitedly before sitting down next to Theo.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Cole asked wiping his mouth. Theo brushed her short hair out of her face and set the notebook paper on the table. "A spell?"  
  
"More than a spell." Theo said grimly. "If my mom or Aunt Phoebe or Paige get a hold of this you are a dead invisible demon."''  
  
"Has Tara seen it yet?" He asked. Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"'She's still in shock about finding out she's quarter demon and quarter pacifist." Tristan said checking her watch. "She's more distant than ever now that you're not just Cole the invisible, but you're also her dad." Cole shrugged and took his plate to the kitchen. He and Phoebe created Tristan after a drunken night of passion. Paige came along later while Phoebe was still pregnant. Even as much as she said she hated Cole, she dismissed the hate long enough to create their baby. Mikayla Tristan Turner-Halliwell was born in August to Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. Michellea Tara Matthews- Halliwell was born in late March to Paige Matthews.  
  
"Are you guys still coming over tonight for the movie fest?" He asked pulling out his credit card.  
  
"Yeah. We wouldn't miss it for the world," Theo said, "or any demon." Tristan laughed and her eyes fell on a picture of her mom and dad from about a year in a half before they got married. She turned the ring she wore that once served as her mother's wedding ring.  
  
"Well since we are going to do the movie fest here is the credit card." Cole handed the card to Theo who pocketed it. "No more than ten movies."  
  
"Okay." Theo said nudging Tristan who smirked.  
  
"Yes you can get snacks." Cole said to the two young teens. "You two better get going before you're late for school."  
  
"Dad have you forgotten?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
"Summer vacation." Theo said. "The only reason we're up at this ungodly hour is because the cats wouldn't leave us alone." There were six cats in the Halliwell manor now and two of them acted like alarm clocks.  
  
"So that must mean Theo's birthday is coming up." Cole noted. Theo nodded energetically. "Well then I guess I'll see you two at four-thirty." Both of the girls nodded before orbing and shimmering out.  
  
**The manor**  
  
Piper stood at the stove cooking breakfast while her son was clearing off the table. Leo came in from outside with a few blue colored roses.  
  
"Has anybody seen Tristan or Theo?" Piper asked flipping over a pancake. Wyatt shook his head and began to set eight plates on the table. Theo and Tristan both came in from the living room.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Leo asked placing the roses in a vase.  
  
"We dropped by my dad's to check and see if we were still on for movie fest tonight." Tristan said grabbing silverware and helping her older cousin.  
  
"It's going to be so different without the troublesome trio around." Wyatt said earning a glare from his baby sister. "Hey Theo did you happen to notice we have new neighbors."  
  
"No." She answered. "You did it for me." Tara came in the kitchen carrying a gray, tan, black and white cat named Muddy.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." Piper said. "How are you feeling hon?"  
  
"I am a little better." She said. Tara had frozen by a demon a week in a half before. Muddy looked at Theo and began to purr.  
  
"Are you coming to movie fest at Cole's?" Theo asked pouring cupfuls of orange juice.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." Tara set down her cat to help Theo pour milk. "Um Theo you only have six cups and eight people." Piper shut off the stove and put the last of the pancakes on the platter.  
  
"Tara could you get your mom and Phoebe." She said taking all of the food to the table. Theo took the remaining cups of milk and set them in everyone's place except for herself and Tristan. Paige orbed in with Tara while Phoebe came in through the door. "So what are the three of you going to rent?"  
  
"Don't really know yet." Tristan said getting a pancake and a little bit of eggs. "We're going to go meet the neighbors before we go movie hunting."  
  
"We are?" Tara questioned.  
  
"Yes we are." Tristan said. "Because that's what good neighbors do." Theo looked at Phoebe who seemed to be very distracted by something. Being the smartass she was, Theo tossed a penny at her aunt.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"I can't tell you yet Theo."  
  
"Darn it." Theo drank her orange juice and ate one of the pancakes. Phoebe smiled at her niece.  
  
"Where are the walking alarm clocks?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Wonderwoman is playing with a straw and Neptune is sleeping in the window." Paige said.  
  
"The habits your cats pick up Theo." Piper told her daughter. Phoebe glanced over at Superman who was pawing a ball of yarn across the floor to Theo's feet.  
  
"Well Superdemon--- I mean Superman is telling you it's time to play." She said. Theo downed her egg and orange juice before kicking the ball out from under her feet and started on her single piece of bacon.  
  
"I think we have too many cats." Tara said pushing her cup of milk around the table.  
  
"Well we don't have too many rats." Tristan retorted. Leo decided to change the subject.  
  
"You know Theo, now that you're turning fifteen you're supposed to get a charge." Leo said to his daughter who groaned.  
  
"Wyatt doesn't have a charge so why do I have to have one?"  
  
"Theo your brother is still trying to figure out how to heal people and you can use all of your powers." Piper told her.  
  
"Having a charge isn't bad you know." Paige said in attempt to help.  
  
"So you like feeling like a schizophrenic?" Theo asked sarcastically.  
  
"No." Paige felt beaten. She had lost her sixth argument of the week.  
  
"Theo why are you being so negative?" Leo asked. Piper kept from smiling.  
  
"Because I don't want a charge calling me at four in the morning all because they got a paper cut." Theo said getting up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.  
  
"That's my girl." Piper whispered to Phoebe. Theo tugged at her blue and black penguin pajama pants and found her third cat, Spiderman hanging off of them.  
  
"Aunt Paige are you sure Wonderwoman is playing with her straw."  
  
"Last time I saw her she was. Why?"  
  
"Spiderman is attacking the penguins." Theo picked up the two month old kitten who began to purr. "Where is your mommy?" Spiderman proceeded to crawl down Theo's shirt.  
  
"Even cats need breaks." Piper said looking at Leo.  
  
"I am going to get dressed." Theo orbed upstairs. Tristan, who never ate much at all, put her dishes in the dishwasher and shimmered upstairs.  
  
"I really wish those two would eat more." Leo said. Tara pushed around what little bit of food she had left.  
  
"Grade cards came in the mail Tara." Paige told her daughter. Tara pretended not to listen. "How do you fail Independent Living young lady?"  
  
"Paige from stories that you told us you were no better." Phoebe said to her sister.  
  
"That's why I don't want Tara to fall in my shoes." Paige retorted. "Are you going to tell me?" Tara met her mother's eyes.  
  
"More demons, less time." She finally told her. Phoebe reflected a little on the few months prior. Tara wasn't lying about the demons because there had been a demon attack almost everyday and somehow or another Theo and Tristan managed to keep their grades up.  
  
**Later**  
  
Theo buckled her blue Mary Jane high heels and glanced over at Tristan who tied her long curly dark brown hair back in a ponytail.  
  
"Is Chicago on the movie list?" Tara asked from the closet.  
  
"Like we would forget that," Theo climbed up onto Tristan's bunk to mess with Neptune. Almost instantly the cat hissed and began to growl. "Is there a spell in the Book of Shadows for cats?"  
  
"Neptune is not a demon Theo." Tristan smoothed out her purple tank top. "She's not a warlock and she definitely not going to suffocate you in your sleep."  
  
Tara came out of the closet in a little blue dress with yellow flowers sewn on the front. Almost immediately she knocked over a vase of flowers. Theo froze them. Tristan grabbed them so Theo could unfreeze them. They returned to their spot on the dresser.  
  
"Where'd these come from?" Tristan asked. A cheshire cat like smile spread across Theo's lips.  
  
"They came from Will." Will was Theo's demonic boyfriend.  
  
"How sweet." Tara said. "Now let's go meet the neighbors." Theo slid off the bed and onto the floor. All three had almost made it out the door when...  
  
"Girls come in here." Leo said from the living room. "I want you meet Selena." Slowly the three went into the living room where all the known adults and a young African American girl sat.  
  
"Dad we are getting ready to go meet the next door neighbors." Theo said quickly.  
  
"Well Selena saved you the trip." Piper said. "Your charge." Theo froze her father at this. Selena, Piper, Paige and Phoebe stayed unfrozen.  
  
"My what?" She said very unhappy. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want a charge."  
  
"Come on Theo the Elders think that you're ready for Selena," Phoebe said, "and Selena is only a few months older than you are."  
  
"Well then I'd rather her be a friend than a charge." Theo said. "I turn fifteen tomorrow." Leo unfroze and Piper froze him. "Give me a little time at least." Piper approached her daughter.  
  
"I know baby. I will talk to your father." She said. "Are you three going to get some movies?"  
  
"Yeah." Theo looked past her mother. "You wanna come with us Selena? I mean you're more than welcome to tag along."  
  
"You sure?" Selena asked. Theo nodded which triggered Selena jumping up.  
  
"We'll be back later." Tristan said pulling her cousins and Selena out the door.  
  
"No orbing or---" Piper was interrupted by the door slamming, "shimmering."  
  
"We should really ground them from their powers." Phoebe said.  
  
"And have my daughter killed be a demon?" Paige said. "I don't think so."  
  
**The girls**  
  
The four young girls hid behind the house preparing to orb and shimmer to the movie store. There was one problem, as far as they knew Selena didn't know how to orb or shimmer.  
  
"Who wants to take her?" Tara asked.  
  
"Guys I can orb with you," Selena said, "I'm half white lighter and---half demon."  
  
"Since when do half demons need protection?" Tristan questioned. "Other than my dad."  
  
"My demonic side doesn't come around too often and technically I'm a witch." Selena said.  
  
"Just as long as you don't start killing innocents we don't care." Tara told her.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about anything there." Selena said.  
  
"Then let's get out of here before Wyatt comes out here and begins interrogation." Tristan mentioned shimmering to the video store. She waited about two seconds for the other three who all orbed next to her. "I've got the credit card and you have the list." She pointed at Theo who barely dodged a fireball going past her face.  
  
"Demon!" Tara noted. Four demons were battling each other. Two of the four were recognized as Will and Sirius, but the other two were unknown.  
  
"End this battle  
  
Send to your shadows race  
  
Erase these demons from time and space." The two unknown demons went up in flames with Theo's spell.  
  
"That was a close one." Will said turning to Theo. "That was a great spell."  
  
"What was the fight about?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We don't really know," Sirius paused, "they just came out of nowhere and started attacking.  
  
"At least they didn't start attacking the house." Tara said feeling relieved.  
  
"They would have if they knew where you lived." Will leaned casually against the dumpster. "Did you get my flowers?"  
  
"Yes, I did and you are very lucky that Wyatt didn't show the card to my father." Theo said pulling a string from her yellow tank top. "Guys this is my first charge Selena. Selena this is my boyfriend Will and Tristan's boyfriend Sirius."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to take a charge." Sirius mocked.  
  
"That's what I going to tell the Elders tomorrow whenever I orb up to cuss them out." Theo said irritated. "Its not you Selena it's just the fact of that I am not ready for a charge. And its being forced on me that I just one in the first place."  
  
"I understand too because your father is giving you up as his charge and I'm getting you as my first charge." Selena said. "Talk about being forced."  
  
"I'd call for him but we'd get in trouble if he finds out that we took a short way here," Theo said, "let's just go get the movies. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye ladies." Sirius and Will both said before shimmering out.  
  
"Charmed ones date demons?" Selena asked walking up the alleyway and into the video store.  
  
"We're going against Uncle Leo's rules." Tara said. "He isn't real thrilled about demon dating."  
  
"We'll explain that detail later," Theo told her, "speaking of Uncle Cole we throw a huge movie fest every month. Do you wanna come with us?"  
  
"I'd love to." She watched Theo grab Chicago, The Fast and the Furious, A Man Apart, xXx, Knockaround Guys, Pitch Black, Interview with the Vampire, Soul Food, Practical Magic and Bless the Child.  
  
"It's highly doubtful we'll watch them all." Tristan said. "Let's go get our stuff together."  
  
**Later at Cole's house**  
  
Theo and Tristan introduced Selena to Cole when they got over to his apartment.  
  
"I'm happy to meet you Selena." Cole said. "How many Vin Diesel movies do we have tonight?"  
  
"Five." Tristan said guiltily.  
  
"Didn't you used to be the source of all evil?" Selena asked. Cole made an uncomfortable laugh.  
  
"I gave that all up when I lost Phoebe," he looked at his daughter, "somehow or another I got my little girl though." Tristan smiled.  
  
"You're not the only one who's part demon here Selena." Theo told her. "I'd rather be part demon than part pacifist." Cole and her cousins laughed.  
  
"You'll find out along the way that Theo is the number one overachieving witch and rebel." Cole said. "She might as well be part demon."  
  
Selena was led into the living room where she saw a big screen television. She sat down her backpack and took a seat next to Tristan on the couch. A small red haired dog with a black face army-crawled across the floor, turned and admitted a loud bark.  
  
"Juliet!" Tristan picked the dog up and began to pet her. "Hey Dad where's Romeo?"  
  
"I have no clue." He said pointing towards the floor where a black jack Russell terrier lay on his back pawing the air. "Tybalt and Mercutio are around here somewhere." Selena laughed at the animal names and noticed a gray tabby sleeping on the television.  
  
"We're animal people." Tristan said through her laughter. Juliet the Pekinese was biting playfully on her fingers. "We have six cats at home and three cats and two dogs here."  
  
"Which one is that?" Selena asked pointing up to the tabby.  
  
"Ashes." Tara answered. "The only oddball cat in Theo's line of superhero cats."  
  
"You forgot Wyatt's dog Benvolio," Cole said watching a black overgrown rat turned dog run out of one of the bedrooms followed by a pure white cat, "Tybalt you leave him alone." Theo froze the cat and ran after the over grown rat." She returned with Benvolio and sat on the floor. Selena petted the shaking dog who licked at her fingers.  
  
"He's so ugly." Selena laughed. "What the heck is he?"  
  
"Well we really don't know." Tristan said. "He followed some guy to school and Wyatt adopted him. Aunt Piper said that with all of the cats she didn't think it would be wise to have a dog."  
  
"Time to kick the movie fest off." Cole announced. "Scary movies first."  
  
-That took forever to write. So there it was Chapter one. I have both powers from my mother and a gift from Aunt Paige. Technically I'm not Cole's niece but he considers me as his niece. Well it may take a while for Chapter two so I'll get started on it now. -Theo Halliwell. 


End file.
